So Little Energy
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: During a black alert, Ethan's fatigue catches up on him. (Bad summary but based on the episode: Black Alert)


**Hey all,**

 **Will continue with my Poles and Boards story soon but I was re watching 'Black Alert.' Where I've got an idea of Ethan collapsing from exhaustion (don't think I've done this, might of done but I had another idea.)**

 **Enjoy.**

Ethan walked over to the nurses station where he slammed a folder on the counter angrily. Zoe and Rita looked up at him.

"Is everything alright, Ethan?" Zoe asked, a little surprised to see their mild mannered doctor getting wound up.

"No. I have an 82 year old woman, who is hours from death," Ethan answered as Connie walked up to them. "In a cubicle bed without any hope of dignity or privacy." Ethan continued.

"Right, I know this situation is far from ideal." Connie stated.

"We are trying to talk to the wards." Rita sighed. Ethan looked at her, almost in annoyance.

"This woman has lived through the war. She is a good woman and it ends like this?" Ethan asked to receive no answer. "Are we going to let that happen? I mean, in 2016, in Britain, in this hospital?! Are we really going to let that happen?" Ethan asked, he shook his head as he felt light headed and dizzy from lack of sleep and lots of energy drinks, his head hurt. By this point, Henrik walked up to them all.

"I've just had words from the trust. St James's is closing their doors to all admissions. They're diverting to us." Henrik warned. Receiving an annoyed look from Connie. Overwhelmed and tired, Ethan rolled his eyes upwards before suddenly collapsing to his right.

Henrik and Connie stood there as Zoe and Rita rushed to their colleague's aid. They kneeled down by his side.

"Ethan? Can you hear me?" Zoe asked as she shined a torch in his eyes. "Let's get him on his side." Zoe instructed to Rita. They placed Ethan in recovery position whilst Connie looked from the floor to Henrik, even more annoyed that her members are exhausted. Henrik made no sound as he walked off. Connie walked after him.

By this point Cal and Charlie walked round to see Ethan on the floor. He rushed over and kneeled down by his brother's head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ethan? Ethan!" Cal called as he shook him gently, then looked at Zoe. "What happened?"

"He just suddenly fainted." Zoe answered. Cal sighed, he knows why.

"I'm going to go after Connie and Mr Hansen." Rita spoke then got up to leave, Cal took her place whilst Charlie stood watching sympathetically.

"Cal, do you know when was the last time Ethan ate anything?" Zoe asked.

"I don't think it's that Zoe. He's been throwing himself into work." Cal sighed, as did Zoe. Ethan suddenly started waking up.

"Ethan?" Cal called desperately as he leaned over his brother. Ethan said nothing, his half opened eyes just slowly looked everywhere.

"Ethan. It's Zoe. You passed out. We're going to take you to the staffroom, okay?" Zoe asked. She didn't want to move Ethan but she couldn't leave him on the floor and all beds were taken. Ethan lightly nodded. "Lets get him up." Zoe instructed Cal.

Ethan slowly sat up with Cal supporting one side of him. Ethan stood up, closed his eyes for a few seconds as he stumbled back into Cal.

"I've got you. It's okay." Cal spoke. Ethan opened his eyes again. "It's okay Zoe, I'll take it from here." Cal smiled as did Zoe. She looked at Ethan's pale face then walked away. Cal slowly walked Ethan to staffroom with Charlie watching on.

In the staffroom, Ethan sat on the sofa as Cal gave him some water.

"Here, drink this." Cal smiled. Ethan took a sip then said nothing. Cal sat next to him.

"I think I know but what's going on Ethan?" Cal asked.

"I missed something with Olivia, that little girl who was being abused by Jess's, her mother's partner." Ethan sighed.

"That's normal, we all miss stuff." Cal sighed.

"This was a little girl, Cal." Ethan almost cried. He was so tired.

"Ethan. The main thing is; she's safe now. Her and her mother." Cal smiled. "You kept that Nicky woman away from them so they could get away. That's pretty cool, Ethan." Cal smiled proudly, Ethan smiled lightly. Lily stood in the doorway.

Only for them all to be involved in a fire later." Ethan sighed. "I shouldn't of left Nicky. I turned my back for a moment." Ethan got himself worked up.

"She's going to get locked up." Cal spoke to ease Ethan's mind.

"Ethan." Lily called him. The brothers looked up at her, finally noticing she was there.

"Thought I would let you know that HDC is free." Lily spoke with a smile then left.

"You can put your head down in there." Cal suggested but Ethan denied.

"I've got to get to Flossy." Ethan stood up slowly. Cal stood up quickly to his side. "She needs it." Ethan continued. Cal stood in front of him.

"You need the rest." Cal instructed.

"I'll rest later. This woman needs me. She deserves privacy." Ethan spoke determinedly. Cal looked at him then let him pass.

Ethan made his way to cubicles only to hear Louise in distress with a middle aged man complaining of pain everywhere. Ethan quickly decided to help Louise then go get Flossy.

 **And the episode would of continued as normal. You know what I'm like when it comes to Ethan and Cal hehe. Hope you liked it. I'll start working on Cal's POV sometime this week. See you soon.**


End file.
